Wise Mirror
The Wise Mirror is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Mirrors enemy group. Appearance The Wise Mirror, as the name implies, is a mirror. It has a retangular shape and a light brown frame with antlers. Two small brown eyes can be seen in the middle if it's not broken. Overview Statistics Attacks and Abilities Tired on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Thorns |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 37/6 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 50% |StatusChance3 = 15% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Overgrowth |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 60/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 40% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Whirlwind |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 36/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x 20% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. |Attack6 = Glass Shard Volley |Target6 = All |Power6 = 35/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = None |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Breaks the mirror. |Attack7 = Reflection |Target7 = Random |Power7 = Varies |Acc7 = 99999% |RdF7 = 10% |Crit7 = 0% |Notes7 = Power is equal to % of Max HP lost by the attack modified by a multiplier based on difficulty (0.2x on Zero, 0.4x on Easy, 0.7x on Normal, 1x on Hard/Endless and 1.5x on Epic); will not trigger against attacks that heal the mirror. Element and type are the same as the attack's, with 100% element degree (even if the attack itself was only partially elemental). Will not trigger if the attack breaks the mirror. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the mirror is broken → Surrender; * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Wind Blast; * If Syphoned or Broken → Bash; * If Berserked → Glass Shard Volley; * <39% HP → Glass Shard Volley (4/8), Thorns (1/8), Bash (1/8), Wind Blast (1/8); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Overgrowth (1/16), Whirlwind (1/16); ** Otherwise → Whirlwind (1/8); * Otherwise → Thorns (1/4), Wind Blast (1/4), Bash (1/4); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Overgrowth (1/8), Whirlwind (1/8); ** Otherwise → Whirlwind (1/4). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. The summon is essentially an upgraded version of the Wooden Idol summon (being more efficient in its SP per Bless stack ratio), it's mostly useful against bosses and strong enemies that use lots of status effects. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes